Inuyasha's Kitty
by Nami Fox
Summary: summary inside No kinky ho in this story
1. Chapter 1 A So Called Cat

Whoo hooo! Another story! This one will probably be up to at least 5 chappies be patient! I love writing its so fun and to keep the reader in suspense while i'm here talking away. Its evil isn't it? Anyways I would love to have some reviews cause I don't have even ONE! I feel so unwanted. Oh well I guess that's for the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome goes back to her time and come back with a so called little gift for Inuyasha. Inside of it is ...an evil kitten? How will Inuyasha react- Absolutely no kinky ho in this story, she can go burn in hell for all I care Hahahahahaha!

Chapter 1: A So Called Cat

It was a beautiful day the sun was bright, the birds were singing. It couldn't get more peaceful until "Inuyasha where are you I got something for you!"

He looked down from the branch he usually sits on in the god tree. Kagome was there holding some kind of box but worst of all there were noises coming from it.

He jumped down with ease and eyed the box. " what's in there" he asked." your gift "she replied handing him the box. He carefully took off the lid and peered inside. Kagome was sure she saw a look of confusion on his face as he looked at what ever was in the box but then it happened.

"Raaaaraaaraaa" it screeched and jumped onto Inuyasha's face latching on and scratching him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha was screaming "get this thing off me!". So here he was running in circles trying to get whatever was on his face off and stop scratching him.

Kagome sighed ' _Same old Inuyasha'. _Finally she got fed up with all the yelling and screaming so..."SIT"...-WHAM- ..."owwwww". She walked over to him and picked up the creature.

"Inuyasha your so immature" she said. "But it attacked me!" Well your the one who was running around screaming your head off with a cat latched to your face. He glared at the little kitty but the cat only gave a soft innocent mew.

"Come on Inuyasha since sango, miroku and shippo went to sango's village we should at least tell lady kaede that were here. so they walked about half way to the hut before kagome stopped suddenly and said" Inuyasha we need to give your kitty a name".

Then it was Inuyasha's turn to stop and turn to her "MY cat?" he asked "yes your cat" she replied" I gave her to you and now you have to give her a name" "NO WAY ARE YOU DUMPING THAT STUPID CAT ON ME, IT'S A SPAZ" he yelled

"Mmmm yeah that is a god name thanks for giving her a name" she said a little to happily. "What name?" he asked "SIT" she yelled and once again Inuyasha was reunited with his good friend the dirt.

"Her name will be Spaz" She whispered in his ear then she walked away leaving Inuyasha to his last thought 'Why do I even bother'

(-End of Chapter 1-)

------------------------------


	2. authors note

DEAR THE PEOPLES : i just want you to know i will not be updating until i get atleast one review! I DON'T HAVE ANY! I FEEL SAD AND UNWANTED! (--)


	3. Chapter 2 It's My Ramen!

Yay I now have two reviews i'm so happy. I know its only 2 reviews but these are my very first reviews so buzz off. Sorry i'm just really cranky cause I stayed up all night playing gamecube. Sigh, oh well the reviews cheered me up so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome goes back to her time and come back with a so called little gift for Inuyasha. Inside of it is ...an evil kitten? How will Inuyasha react- Absolutely no kinky ho in this story, she can go burn in hell for all I care Hahahahahaha!

Chapter 2: It's My Ramen!

It had been a day and a half since they got back to Keade's hut and spaz (the cat Duh!) just loved it there. At first she sniffed every thing and then rolled around for a coupled of hours then finished up by cuddling up to Kagome.

That little act made Inuyasha jealous and the cat knew it. 'I gotta get rid of that cat!' He thought. Kagome sensed some thing was bothering Inuyasha so she asked him what was wrong. He just shrugged it off with a "feh".

Soon it was time to eat so kagome cooked some ramen but kagome only had three packets and one of them WAS going to spaz. When he only got one cup of ramen he looked at kagome quizzically. "Inuyasha I only have three cups of ramen and I didn't bring any cat food so spaz is going to eat one of your ramen tonight" kagome said with a little harshness in her tone.

"Feh" he spat at her angrily. 'Sigh why she even bothered'. Inuyasha wait here with spaz a moment I need to use the washroom. But before he could object kagome was gone. "Feh" he spat again 'why did that stupid cat get his ramen' he thought as he finished up his share.

The eyed the cats ramen warily.' what if I just took it kagome wouldn't know the difference and that stupid cat will get what it deserved' he thought with a smirk. As if the cat knew what he had just thought she jumped in front of her ramen and started hissing at Inuyasha.

but Inuyasha didn't care, he stood up and walked over to the ramen and was about to pick it up when... -chomp- AHHHHHHHHHhh the cat had bite his hand he pulled back his hand with the cat still clung onto it.

He tried freeing him self by pulling the cat off but that only made it worse so he started running in circles until it fell off. "Owwww" he whined" why do cats have claws?" suddenly a voice came out of nowhere and said "Why do you have fangs?"

(-End Of Chapter 2-)

----------------------

Haahahahahaha i'm ending it here , what a cliffie eh? and i'm not updating till I have at least 1 more review so until then...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! sorry it was so short I can't think of any thing else but I do know whose voice that is and your gonna have to wait! Hahahaha


	4. another author note

Ughh im sorry, I haven't updated in a long time and I might not for a long time because school just started and I have ALOT of homework! Ughh also I have a bad feeling in the pit of my heart ( more like my aching head ) cause ive been very sick and have a bad head ache ( I still do! ). Oh yeah if any of you have a suggestion for any off my stories I would love to hear them! (Need more reviews!). Thank to all the people who reviewed cause I like to hear what other people have to say! (Hope nothing bad (--)) anyways sorry for the in convenience!


End file.
